


The Games We Play

by MythicallyInspired



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom!Rhett, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spanking, Sub!Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicallyInspired/pseuds/MythicallyInspired
Summary: A little competition gets Rhett and Link a little more hot and bothered than they anticipated.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so because there was a hurricane in Florida and I didn't have internet for a few hours this is what I conjured up in the time between charging my laptop and it dying. This is probably one of the longest pieces of smut I've ever written, and I like daddy kink so I tossed out this filth. Enjoy~

It had been nearly a complete accident when they had discovered it.

They had been filming an episode of Good Mythical More, in which the two hosts had just gotten out of an impromptu trivia game. The two had been giggling and poking at each other before realizing that they were in fact still recording, before Link had turned to the camera and introduced their additional “show after the show”. On this particular episode, the crew had decided that they would pull out the PS4 and get Rhett and Link to play a first person shooter, just a simple one v one. The first to get to seven kills would be proclaimed the winner. It seemed simple enough, at least to Link.

Link knew that Rhett was intensely competitive, considering he had played basketball during high school and had taken it very seriously. Link hadn't considered his own self very competitive, but when it came to Rhett, he practically forced himself to be a little more competitive, just to try to one-up his boyfriend and give him a taste of his own medicine.

It usually didn't work, and Rhett would always gloat, but Link was always quick to put Rhett back in his place and force him to take it down a notch. By whatever means necessary.

The screen in front of them was split, so they could see each other move across the simulated desert military base, yet because they were so unfamiliar with the map and the game itself, they didn't consider itself to be any sort of advantage for either of them. Link’s hands rested limply on the controller, his eyes focused on the screen and his character moving, switching between running, jumping, and crawling along the highly detailed sand. Rhett had taken a very different approach, his eyes looking around for any sort of area or region that he could claim as his own and defend, and perhaps any areas that he could use to his advantage.

Rhett hummed softly to himself, tilting his head to the side before he switched to his smaller handgun, tugging that around and carefully going around corners. He jumped when he accidentally hit the right trigger of his controller, sending a loud bang from the speakers.

“Dang, man! And to think that you actually used a gun in real life,” Link teased, smirking a bit.

“Shush, you.”

Link giggled before he jumped himself, the first official shot getting fired, aiming and hitting Link’s character right in the throat. He gasped as the game replayed his character’s death in slow motion, watching the soldier fall to his knees and limply falling onto his side into the sand.

“What the heck, man!” Link shouted, indigent as he looked over to the side of Rhett’s face, who was still focused on the screen.

Rhett chuckled lowly. “Sorry, not sorry,” he replied.

Link’s fingers tightened around the blue controller in his hand, his eyes narrowing behind his glasses. He growled lowly before he leaned forward on the desk, placing his elbows on it. “Oh, now it’s on.”

Link had only become more eager to master the controls and features of the game, his forefinger resting against the right trigger. His blue eyes had focused on the hyper realistic environment, darting around the screen and rolling behind cover. He had decided to take on a stealthy approach, kneeling behind destroyed and flattened cars, darting behind wooden barrels and metal containers, and peeking around corners. He was quiet, refusing to say a word as he waited for Rhett’s character to pass him.

He heard footsteps heighten in volume, before he saw Rhett’s character begin to walk past him. He immediately pulled out his knife, holding it close to his chest before he emerged from the corner at the last second, throwing the blade into his chest.

Rhett widened his eyes a bit as he watched his character fall to the ground, the event replaying in slow motion and watching as Link’s character immediately ran away, heading off to a different direction, presumably to find another creepy hiding spot in another alleyway.

_MythicalEnt: 1  
User1: 1_

Link let out a triumphant laugh, and Rhett only hummed thoughtfully. “Good job, buddy. But that’s the only kill you’re getting.”

“Oh, I really don’t think so,” Link challenged, focusing back onto the screen.

The battle began. Link continued on with his stealthy approach, hiding in the shadows and lurking behind walls and corners. He moved his character stealthily, sliding on the ground and keeping his knife on him just in case the opportunity would arise for him to literally stab Rhett in the back. He had been able to do it once more, before it seemed like the tables had been forcefully turned.

Rhett was more of a full on assault kind of guy, not bothering to hide himself or be quiet. He ran around the map, making a mental map and picture of important or significant landmarks. He ran around the map a few times, before he was fairly sure that he had memorized the entire map, and knew it like the back of his hand. He had even been able to fire his gun off a few times, causing Link to jump and wince in the seat next to him, fearing that he had somehow been snuck on and killed. It caused Link to become antsy and nervous, his foot tapping obnoxiously under the desk.

The blond had been lucky enough to stumble upon Link several times, not even saying anything, before putting several bullets into the back of his character’s head or his back. He had even shot him in the butt once, causing Link to become indignant and flustered, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the controller in his hands. Rhett did nothing but giggle mischievously, and continue on his merry way to winning.

Link was still stubborn, shaking his head and denying the fact that he was losing. That he would inevitably lose to Rhett, who had crowned himself as the king of video games, at least while they were filming Good Mythical Morning.

Rhett only needed one more kill to win the match, and Link had become a silent, sulking mess, his fingers hovering over the trigger at all times. His forefinger slid against the smooth plastic, silently waiting for his moment to strike and get his revenge. It was quiet between the two of them, both deep in concentration and eyebrows furrowed. On Link’s side of the screen, the camera was constantly moving, looking around, anticipating anything that could leap from the bushes or come from behind a corner or next to a stack of barrels.

Rhett was observant, watching as Link’s character spun and moved around rapidly. He had to bit his own lip from laughing aloud at how stupid Link’s character looked. He remained silent, though, like a predator stalking its prey. It was when Link’s character ran past him that Rhett leaped in for the kill, meleeing him right in the back.

 _“Ah!_ Dang it!” Link shouted, throwing his controller down onto the desk.

 ** _Match Completed_**  
_MythicalEnt: 2  
_ _User1: 7_

Rhett roared triumphantly, standing up from his chair, the sudden movements causing the back of his legs to hit his chair and throw it back. He flexed his arms, muscles on his neck becoming more prominent. “Ha! _Yes!”_ Rhett yelled, running his teeth over his lower lip before he turned to Link.

“Who’s your daddy now, Link?!”

Link didn't really mind the gloating, nor the fact that Rhett had been practically yelling in his ear. Yet, at that very moment, Link realized something was very off. He had turned to look at Rhett, his eyes widening a bit as a shudder ran down his spine, his heart beginning to thunder in his chest just a little bit harder. Had he heard Rhett correctly? Did Rhett just refer to himself as _‘daddy’?_

Link swallowed thickly, pursing his lips before he offered Rhett a shaky smile, adjusting himself on his own chair. “Good job, man. You really got me.”

Now, Rhett knew he wasn't stupid. There were moments when he acted stupid, and played up that stupidity on camera, but he wasn't stupid. He wasn't blind, either. He had immediately noticed how his boyfriend had stiffened and flushed a little when he had called himself ‘daddy’. The familiar nervous smile on his face and the slight flush on his cheeks had immediately intrigued him.

Rhett only raised a thick eyebrow, before he gave Link a grin and sat back down.

~~~~~

The cameras stopped rolling shortly after Rhett and Link had conversed about the game, critiquing and slamming it for how violent it was and Link was fairly sure that he wouldn't play it again. Rhett knew differently, of course. They’d probably end up playing it once they got home, competing against each other until Link had beaten him, winning a match or two.

Link walked to their shared office, pulling off his hoodie and setting it onto the back of his desk chair. He was then quick to take his seat there, pulling the chair until his knees were under the white desk. Link opened his laptop, immediately logging onto his own account and beginning to work.

Rhett, however, had simply closed the door to their office behind him, pushing himself back to lean against it. He rolled up the sleeves to his button-up shirt before he crossed his arms. His dark emerald eyes focused on Link, and his gaze was contemplating, as if he was questioning what to do or to say next.

Rhett had this new information thanks to a little innocent bragging and not-so-innocent air humping and flexing, and he had no idea how to use it. Technically speaking, he had quite a _few_ ideas, but he didn't know what would be the correct approach.

He _could_ directly approach Link about it, be an adult and just ask him if he wanted to talk about it, and to see what exactly it was they could do about it, and if they wanted to proceed with it. Maybe they would explore a little, get themselves comfortable with it, and treat it like a small, simple thing before getting in too deep. Yet Rhett knew this was the least likely option. Rhett knew that they were going to explore this new aspect of their relationship. He knew that Link would also need a bit of coaxing, but Rhett was eager to start.

That was the other thing. He _could_ coax into it, attempt to casually bring it up and make Link talk about it or at least start to talk about it. The problem with that was that Rhett knew he wasn't much of a coaxing person, at least when it came to matters between his boyfriend and their sex life.

Rhett kept his eyes focused on Link, who had opened his laptop and begun to work at his desk, typing way at an email he had started earlier. Rhett thought for a short second on how to approach his lover, but he decided to just go straight into it.

“You really seemed to appreciate my taunting, baby.”

Link’s fingers halted on the keyboard, the sound of tapping quickly disappearing from the ambiance of the room. He raised a dark eyebrow at the familiar nickname, before turning his head to look over at Rhett over his glasses. He stared at him for a moment before he looked back at the screen of his laptop, pursing his lips. “What do you mean?”

Rhett pushed himself off the door frame and made his way over to Link, standing behind him. He placed his large palms on his shoulders, his thumbs rubbing into Link’s shoulder blades. He could feel Link begin to relax underneath him, and he was careful to lower himself and bend over to press his lips to his lover’s ear. “What I said earlier, about me being your _daddy,”_ he murmured, lips brushing against his earlobe.

Link stiffened, despite the fingers rubbing at his tense points. An unintentional shiver ran down his spine, making his body thrum with a new flame of desire. Yet somehow Link managed to keep a straight face, shrugging Rhett’s larger hands off of him. “Shut up with that, Rhett. Seriously.”

Rhett was barely perturbed by Link’s reply, his face moving to the other side of Link’s face, kissing his other earlobe. “What? You don’t like seeing me as your _daddy,_ baby?” Rhett asked in his radio voice, knowing how weak it made Link.

His arms went around Link, one hand gripping the edge of the desk and the other sliding along Link’s front. The body under his larger hand unintentionally shivered, absentmindedly pressing into the palm and the long fingers. “You are my baby, aren't you, Link?” Rhett whispered, his hand moving down Link’s chest and his fingers brushing over Link’s crotch. He rubbed the denim gently before he cupped it, squeezing gently.

Link took in a deep breath, his shoes scraping against the floor as he attempted to push his chair back, but was quickly halted by Rhett’s broad chest. There was no complete way to get out of this situation without pushing Rhett away.

Yet the large palm on him felt so good, and the way Rhett was hovering over him made him feel so small and completely powerless. The feeling of submission was familiar to Link, but he loved it. The thought of having Rhett over him like this sent another chill down his spine. He let out a small whimper before he was shaking his head, pushing at Rhett’s hand and moving it away from his crotch.

“Rhett, _no._ We can’t do this at work! Seriously, man, we have work to do. And I’m not having a repeat of last week,” he said as firmly as he could.

Link wanted to give in so badly, to give into the sudden feeling of desire that was poking at him and the evidence of his need that was pressing against his jeans. He wanted to let his lover do whatever he wanted to him, right here, and right now.

To Link’s surprise, however, Rhett took a few steps back, standing up straight and removing his hands from Link’s body. Link blinked and looked up at him in surprise, blinking up at him.

Link hadn't realized it, but Link had presented a challenge to Rhett. By denying Rhett and pushing him away, Rhett promised to himself that he would get Link to submit to him and to call him ‘daddy’ by the end of the day. It was a silly little thing, for Rhett to be motivated to do something as such as this, but Rhett was competitive, and to suddenly want to win was enough motivation.

Rhett leaned down after a moment, his lips going back to whisper in Link’s ear. “This is going to be the last time you don’t obey your daddy, Link. You don’t want to make daddy mad, right, baby?”

Rhett pulled away after a moment, standing back up and walking around to sit down at his desk. He was quick to pull himself up to the desk and open his laptop, turning it on and beginning to work.

Link swallowed thickly, his hands gripping at the arm rests on his desk chair. Rhett calling himself ‘daddy’ and using that pet name had gotten Link’s motor running, his hard-on twitching and pressing insistently against his jeans. Yet, although the frustration was real and persistent, there was no way he was going to give into Rhett so easily. Rhett was going to work for it, and he was going to make it as difficult as possible for him.

“I’ll disobey as much as I want,” he muttered, looking back at his laptop and beginning to work once again.

~~~~~

Thankfully, work had seemed to go smoothly after Rhett had seemingly calmed down. The infamous duo had been able to get plenty of work done. They had been able to submit several ideas to Stevie and schedule appointments and meetings, as well as send important emails that needed to be sent.

Unfortunately for Link, by the time Rhett had finished everything he needed to do, he had conjured up a plan. He wasn't one to easily forget any challenge set down in front of him.

Rhett closed his laptop before he looked up at Link, still seeing his boyfriend typing adamantly at his own computer and his brow furrowed in concentration. Rhett was quick to maneuver his chair from his desk and around it, moving behind Link. He leaned forward before running his hands onto Link’s shoulders and then down to his chest, his fingers brushing over the cloth to where he knew Link’s nipples were. He leaned forward a bit more before he was nipping at his ear, his tongue rolling against the tender flesh.

Link immediately stopped his typing, gasping at the feeling of fingers teasing at his chest and lips at his ear. He shivered, gasping softly. “A-Ah… oh, goodness…”

“Aren't you done with your work, baby?” Rhett whispered, running the tip of his tongue over the shell of his ear. “Daddy wants to play with you...”

Rhett was quick to move his head down, licking his way to Link’s neck. He ran the muscle over his salty skin before his fingers were roaming down to the hem of Link’s shirt, pulling it up to let Link’s warm skin meet the cool air of the office. His fingers moved back up once again to feel Link’s bare skin, massaging the tight skin slowly and running the pads of his fingers over his dusty pink nipples gently.

Link sharply inhaled, swallowing thickly and pushing into Rhett’s hands, his head tilting back to lie on Rhett’s broad shoulder. “Rhett…”

“What is it, baby? Tell daddy what’s wrong,” Rhett murmured, nibbling at the sensitive skin of Link’s neck gently.

He simply received a small whimper in reply before he proceeded to move his hands down to Link’s thighs. His fingertips ran over the rough denim gently, teasing Link’s outer thighs before moving inward, gliding across the inseam of his jeans. Link’s body moved into the touch, silently begging for more. He was quick to place his hand onto Link’s crotch, cupping him and squeezing softly.

Link gasped softly, his eyebrow furrowing before he was being kissed, eager, bearded lips moving against his own. Link grasped at Rhett’s hands, pressing them down onto his body and hips. He moaned out as Rhett’s tongue pressed insistently against his mouth, his own mouth opening to take in his boyfriend’s tongue. Rhett’s tongue felt so good in his mouth, and it was causing his body to react in the most delicious way. He licked and suckled gently, pressing their tongues together.

When Rhett pulled away, Link mewled softly, craving his kisses once more. He opened his eyes, gazing up at Rhett as he pressed once again into his hand, crying out softly when Rhett squeezed him a bit harder.

“What’s wrong, kitten?” Rhett asked, biting softly at his own slightly swollen lower lip.

“Rhett, Rhett, please…”

Rhett was immediately dissatisfied, his eyebrows creasing together. Link hadn't called him what he wanted.

“Daddy is hungry, baby. Let’s go.”

Rhett was quick to pull his hands away from Link, standing up from his chair and leaning forward to turn off his lover’s laptop. He looked down at Link’s red cheeks and surprised, and angry, face. There was an obvious desire in Link’s eyes, but Rhett held himself back. He was too stubborn to back off. He had to stick with his original plan.

To say that Link was very irritated was an understatement. Yet the fact that Rhett wanted to play this little game was enough to make him shudder and make his body move on his own. He was quick to stand up from his desk and grab his things, getting them all together. Rhett was even quicker than him, heading out of their office with his own stuff and heading out of the building.

By the time Link had caught up with Rhett, the taller man was quickly making his way over to their shared car, putting his bag in the back seat and then climbing into the front. Link simply followed, doing the same and getting into the passenger seat.

Rhett was quick to start the engine and back out of their designated parking spot, before he was heading off the property and heading onto the main road. There was a perfect place that he had in mind for his plan, a quiet, little Italian restaurant that had a reputation for being the latest and greatest spot for couples. The restaurant had little lighting, and nearly every table was able to offer a little bit of privacy. It was perfect.

After a few minutes on the road, Rhett was pulling into the restaurant’s small parking lot. He parked and turned off the engine before climbing out of the car, Link quickly following obediently.

Link was shivering with anticipation at this point, loving how Rhett was acting and looking. He looked so serious, and it was such a turn on. It was doing sinful things to Link. Sinful, lustful things that Link had no idea that he was into. The mere thought of calling Rhett his ‘daddy’ made his body go aflame, his stomach twisting in the most pleasurable way. He knew Rhett knew it, but he didn't want Rhett to just have the pleasure of being called his ‘daddy’. No, not yet. He wanted to make Rhett work for it, for him to earn his name. He needed Rhett to be dominating and commanding. He wanted Rhett to make him all hot; hotter than he already was.

Rhett led Link into the uncrowded restaurant, holding the door open for him before he was walking over to the hostess, quietly requesting a table for two. The pair were quickly led over to a corner table, and Rhett was nice enough to pull Link’s chair out for him before he sat down himself.

Link sat down in his chair, making himself comfortable before he took in the ambiance of the dining room. It was quiet, soft music coming from the walls. Link glanced down at the menu on the table before he looked back up at Rhett. “It’s sweet of you to take us out to dinner like this.”

Rhett looked over at Link before shrugging nonchalantly. “I’m simply taking care of my baby,” he responded, picking up the menu and looking over the different options. He had already decided on his meal, but he needed a cover. To the right of them, about five to six feet away, was another table. There was a young couple eating their meal together, but Rhett knew they were probably too concentrated on their dinner and each other, but he still had to make sure.

“The couple next to us is cute,” he said, as normally as he could but quieter than his normal volume.

Link looked up from his menu to look at Rhett momentarily before he was casting his eyes over the other couple eating, wondering and contemplating for a moment why Rhett had decided to make a note of them, why he decided to mention it. He glanced again before he shrugged. “I guess,” he murmured, looking back down at his menu. After a few moments he set it down, leaning back in his seat.

When their waiter made his way over, Rhett requested a glass of water and as did Link. They pair ordered what they wanted, and Rhett silently watched their waiter walk away, waiting for a moment before he was turning his attention back to Link. He leaned forward, his long arms coming up to rest on the table.

“Daddy is a little mad at you, baby. You didn't seem to obey daddy as much as you should of. I’m going to punish you when we get home, baby. I’m gonna pin you up against the wall and play with that perfect, little ass of yours. I’m gonna mark you all up, and I’m gonna make sure everyone knows your mine, do you understand me? Daddy is gonna fuck you so hard,” he murmured, eyes glancing occasionally over at the couple to make sure that they hadn't heard him.

They hadn't noticed a thing.

“But since daddy is mad, he needs to punish you. He’s not going to be gentle for the rest of the night. Daddy is gonna blindfold you and handcuff you to the bed. Then he’s gonna give you what you deserve.”

Link widened his eyes, staring at Rhett in surprise. A hot blush had made its way to his cheeks, his body practically shaking at this point. Rhett’s dirty words and promises for later made him all hot and bothered, and he was oh so tempted to give into what Rhett wanted. It would be more pleasurable for the both of them, and Link knew that because of his lover, he had a new, intense daddy kink. He couldn't deny it. Rhett was a _daddy,_ and what made it even more exciting was the fact that Rhett was _his_ daddy.

He took in a deep breath before he was leaning forward, his voice lowering, quivering slightly and cracking under the pressure. “Please punish me, daddy. I've been so bad to you. _Please,_ daddy,” he pleaded softly.

 _“Yes,_ baby. Daddy likes that. You’re such a good boy, but I need you fed for tonight. You’re gonna need all of your energy for tonight, baby. Daddy isn't going to be quick with you,” Rhett hissed, his cock insistently pressing against his own jeans. The way Link called him ‘daddy’ was enough to make him want to slam Link on the nearest flat surface and take what he wanted. It sounded so good and so _right._

Rhett leaned back and composed himself, quickly moving the hem of his shirt to cover himself.

Link couldn't help but whine quietly in the back of his throat, missing Rhett’s dirty words. He was quickly warming up to the pet name and how often Rhett seemed to love using it. He needed Rhett, but if it took patience to keep his daddy happy, then Link was more than happy to obey.

“Yes, daddy,” he murmured, before he was leaning back himself adjusting himself in his jeans. He was already rock hard and aching, but his daddy wanted him to be patient, so the only present resolution was for him to behave himself.

The waiter came over with their order, and Rhett began to eat quickly. The food was delicious, and well prepared, but the need for Link was overwhelming.

Rhett enjoyed his meal, clearing it with large bites. He occasionally looked up at Link, watching him while he was chewing his own meal. He took a few sips from his water to get his meal down, before he was leaning back in his chair, patiently waiting for Link to finish his meal.

Link finished his meal a few minutes after Rhett, placing down his fork before he sipped his water and looked over at the man across from him.

“Ready to go home?” Rhett asked, pulling out his wallet.

Link nodded eagerly, his hands rubbing along his thighs. He was eager to get home and show Rhett how appreciative he was of taking them both out for dinner. “Yes, sir.”

Rhett was quick to wave over the waiter, requesting the check. It wasn't long before the waiter came back with his bill, Rhett pulling out some cash and leaving a generous tip. He stood up and grabbed Link’s hand, tugging him from his seat and leading him out of the restaurant and over to their car. Link followed, climbing into the passenger seat once again.

Rhett climbed in after Link, starting the engine and heading out of the parking lot.

Link sat as comfortably as he could in his seat, his hands on his knees as he stared out the passenger seat window. After a few moments of radio silence, he looked over at Rhett, then down at his lap. Link widened his eyes behind his glasses, seeing the rather large bulge that Rhett was no longer attempting to hide or cover up. The immediate thought that he knew that that was for him and only him made Link suddenly all hot and bothered. His fingers curled into his denim, unsure of whether or not he had permission to do anything.

“Daddy, you look so big…” he murmured, his tongue poking out from between his lips and licking them.

“You like that, don’t you, baby? You've been such a good boy; I will let you touch it. Don’t be greedy, though. Daddy needs to concentrate on the road,” Rhett purred, licking his lower lip in anticipation.

Link shivered before he pulled up the arm rest, leaning over. His hand immediately cupped Rhett through his jeans, massaging the hard bulge and running his fingers over the hard cock slowly. “Daddy… it’s so hard. I want it so badly, daddy,” he breathed, licking his lips once more. “Can I suck you off? Just a little bit? Please, daddy…”

This was nearly too much for Rhett to take. Hearing Link call him ‘daddy’ so many times was instantly arousing, making his cock twitch underneath Link’s palm. “Yes, baby. You can. Daddy would love that,” he growled, a shiver running up Rhett’s spine. He could feel himself getting warm, and his fingers tightening around the steering wheel.

Link pulled his other arm from his seatbelt, the upper half of his body moving over the cup holders between them. He groaned softly and quickly found Rhett’s crotch in his face. Rhett’s musky and manly scent was overwhelming, and his own cock twitched with interest each time he inhaled. His deft fingers were quick to undo Rhett’s belt and unzip his jeans, and he quickly reached in and pulled Rhett’s cock from his boxers. “It’s so big and hot, daddy,” Link moaned, leaning forward and licking a stripe up the length of his dick. He dug the tip of his tongue into Rhett’s slit, playing with it before he took the tip into his mouth, licking around the circumference of it and sucking on it gently. “Mm…”

“Fuck,” Rhett groaned, his teeth clenching as he struggled not to thrust up into Link’s mouth or close his eyes. The overwhelming feeling of desired release ran over him. Link’s tongue felt so good on him, sending little sparks of pleasure up his spine with every lick and every suck.

Link groaned softly, his eyes fluttering closed as he pleasured Rhett with his mouth. He took a bit more of his daddy into his mouth, sucking a bit harder and running his tongue over the underside of his length. Link hummed, pulling his head up and off before stroking Rhett with a free hand. “Daddy, you taste so good…”

Rhett moaned, hissing between his teeth. “You’re so good at this, baby. But we’re almost home. I need you to do daddy’s pants again. You’ll get to play with me later, I promise.”

Link whined a bit, upset he couldn't finish Rhett off like he wanted. He grumbled and pouted a bit childishly, his fingers carefully putting Rhett back into his boxers. He zipped him up and redid his belt before sitting back in his own seat.

Rhett pulled into the garage and got out as quickly as his legs would allow him. He felt his knees go weak, his thighs quivering as Link closed the garage door. The pair quickly walked into the house, but the second Link walked in, Rhett slammed the door closed and grabbed Link, pinning Link against the wall just as he had promised. He pressed his rock hard cock against Link’s ass, his teeth going to nip at his earlobe as his fingers reached for his pants.

Link was more than happy to receive the rough treatment from his lover, taking his hard touches and manhandling gracefully. He raked his fingernails against the door as he attempted to search for some sort of purchase, his lips parting to let out moans of approval.

The taller of the two was quick to undo Link’s pants, shoving them down along with his boxers down to his mid-thigh. He wrapped his long fingers around Link’s cock, stroking him as he licked over his earlobe before sliding his tongue over his neck and biting his tender flesh. “Daddy still has to punish you, baby. You were bad and daddy doesn't like it when you’re bad,” he whispered hotly, his free hand spanking at Link’s ass.

Link whined out loudly, his cheeks heating up with a blush as he struggled in Rhett’s tight and rough grip. “Daddy, no, please don’t punish me! I’ve been a good boy! I’m sorry for disobeying you! I promise it won’t happen again, honestly!” Link pleaded, crying out softly when Rhett spanked him again and began to tug him to their bedroom.

“Shut up,” Rhett growled, pushing Link onto the bed, easily ignoring his begging and whining. Before Link could push himself up, Rhett was on his hands and knees on the bed, crawling over Link and pinning his small body to the bed with his upper half. Rhett grabbed Link’s chin and kissed him roughly, his free hand moving down to push up Link’s shirt. He pulled away and took off Link’s shirt, before he was bending down to kiss at Link’s chest, biting and sucking over his skin.

Link was a moaning mess underneath Rhett, his lithe body wiggling underneath him. He desperately clawed at the sheets and at Rhett’s shirt, pulling him closer. 

Rhett forced himself to pull away before he licked his lips, a hand reaching down to stroke Link’s excitement between his legs, causing the smaller man to arch up into his hand and press into his palm.

“Let daddy take care of you, baby. Daddy is gonna make you feel so good,” he purred, stroking Link for a few more seconds before he grabbed the blindfold from the drawer next to him, hastily taking off Link’s glasses and then placing the fabric over Link’s eyes. He watched Link’s features for any sort of discomfort but found none, so he pulled the pair of handcuffs from the same drawer. Rhett pressed Link further up the bed and grabbed his wrists, placing them above his head before wrapping the handcuffs around a rod in the bed frame. He took Link’s wrists and cuffed each one individually.

“Everything is going to be alright, baby. Daddy’s here,” Rhett whispered, leaning over him before running his hands over the sides of Link’s waist and hips.

Link could only whimper helplessly, his eyesight suddenly useless and gone. His head moved, but it was useless to do so. With how thick the material was around his eyes, there was no way he was going to be able to see anything. He tugged at the handcuffs attached to the bed frame, finding that it was going to do nothing but hurt if he tugged and pulled at the wood and metal. He was trapped, and there was no way to escape.

He let out a gasp as he was touched, his body tensing under Rhett’s strong hands. The brunet pressed up into his hands, his head tilting back against the pillow. “Ah,” Link mewled, biting at his bottom lip. “Daddy, please…”

“I’m gonna make you beg for me, baby. If you can do that for me, I might do what you want, okay?”

Link nodded, panting softy. His heart slammed against his ribcage in anticipation, his body eagerly awaiting for what Rhett was planning to do to him next.

Rhett licked his lips before placing his hands on Link’s inner thighs, spreading his legs and sliding his larger body in between them. He hummed before he leaned forward, leaving small kisses on his skin. His hands ran over Link’s upper legs at the same moment, massaging into his muscles.

Link let out a pleasured moan, shuddering under the tense touches. He ached to have his hands in Rhett’s hair, tugging him closer. But he couldn't, so he simply pressed his hips up desperately.

Rhett smirked, amused by the desperate actions of his lover. He pulled himself up before he leaned forward to lick over Link’s dripping length, his hand moving to take his sac into his hand and massage it. Link was eagerly responding to that, his back arching back in the most delicious way and his mouth letting out the most gorgeous noises.

He ran his hands over Link’s hips, tugging him close before his palms made their way to Link’s perky ass, grabbing his cheeks and spreading them, watching as Link’s tight little hole tightened. “Relax, baby. Daddy’s here. Do you want daddy’s fingers inside of you?” he asked, leaning over to grab the bottle of lube on the table. He hastily opened it, coating his fingers in the slippery substance and rubbing them together to warm it up.

Link whimpered out, his fingers clenching and his fingernails digging into his palms almost painfully. He was so hard that it hurt, and the way Rhett was speaking to him didn't help with the state he was in. Link felt desperate, like he needed to be taken and used and told he was bad and deserved to be punished. He was shivering all over, and Rhett’s voice was only heightening his pleasure. The obscene sound of lube being warmed up didn't help either.

Link spread his legs as much as he could, his body arching and pushing towards Rhett’s presence. “Yes, daddy, please! I need something inside me! Anything, please!”

Rhett growled lowly in the back of his throat before he slid the pad of his fingers over Link’s hole, teasing the rim before he slid his finger inside, pressing against his inner walls. Rhett groaned softly. Link was so tight around his finger, taking him in so eagerly. He wiggled his finger for a moment before he was pulling it out, beginning an even pace. He allowed his experienced hands to take care of Link, a second finger thrusting inside and scissoring, stretching him even further.

Link jerked forward, his back arching almost painfully. His hands tugged at the handcuffs again, his wrists still restrained and stuck. He let out a pleasured cry as Rhett finally gave him something to thrust down onto, and Link didn't think he could ever feel so good ever again. The blindfold around his eyes enhanced every touch and every sound, and it was nearly too much for Link to handle. He pushed himself down onto those wanting and slick fingers, moaning.

The larger man moved up the smaller body, placing his lips close to Link’s ear before he kissed at his tender skin. “Are you ready for me, baby?” he asked, a third finger sliding into Link, a slick, sticky sound filling the air around them.

Link shivered when a beard and soft lips touched his ear, and his intoxication off the pleasure he was feeling heightened. “Yes! Oh, yes, daddy, please! Fuck me, daddy, I need it!” he cried, writing and shaking underneath Rhett.

Rhett bit at the tip of Link’s ear, groaning softly. “Good boy,” he hissed, before he slid his fingers out of him. Link whimpered at the loss, hips following where he thought Rhett’s fingers had disappeared to. Rhett was quick to run the remaining amount of the lube on his fingers down and over his cock, before he grabbed Link’s thighs and pushed them up.

He slid the tip of his cock inside of Link moaned, finally being able to get some attention for himself. His cock was rock hard, dripping precum already and aching.

Link cried out as he was filled, the feeling of being stretched overwhelming but it sent a pleasurable feeling up and down his spine. He whimpered and sobbed quietly. Rhett was so good, so big and thick and hard inside of him. It was like he had never been filled like this before in his life, and he was finally getting what he wanted. It was so good.

He whimpered out in protest when Rhett pulled back, his fingers curling and his head digging into the pillow underneath his head. “Daddy, no…”

Rhett moaned lowly, furrowing his eyebrows. “Tell me, baby, how do you want me to fuck you? Slow?” he asked, sliding his whole length out before pushing in back teasingly slow, watching his dick stretch Link’s opening before he slowly pulled back out. “Or fast?” he finished, slamming into Link as quickly as he could, getting as deep as possible.

Link was a moaning mess underneath Rhett’s teasing movements, his back arching. He was so desperate and needy, there was no way he had enough patience for a slow fucking. He wrapped his legs around Rhett’s hips, pulling him close and gasping out. “Fuck me hard, daddy… please. Punish me for being so mean to you earlier. Please don’t let me cum until you say so, daddy,” Link whimpered.

Rhett groaned, his body twitching at the dirty words coming from Link’s mouth, begging for him to be punished and treated roughly. Rhett was so turned on he had no idea what to do with himself, but his body began to move for him, his fingers gripping onto Link’s thighs and hoisting him up into his lap before he began to slam into him, grunting with every movement and every thrust.

Link shouted out as he fucked roughly into the bed, his back sliding against the comforter and his toes curling into the fabric. He could feel every part of Rhett’s dick like this, his tip pressing against him insistently and his length pressing so sweetly against his inner walls. It was an intense feeling, being able to feel his lover’s cock like this. It was a different experience when Rhett was inside of him instead of being in his mouth.

He cried out as his prostate was being slammed into, his back arching. The pleasure was so good, so overwhelmingly good. He writhed on the bed and in Rhett’s lap, panting heavily and letting out a continuous string of moans. He shook his head, a piece of dark chestnut hair falling over his forehead. “I wanna see your face when I cum, daddy! Please, let me see your face!” he whimpered.

Rhett moaned out, unable to resist Link’s request. He was quick to take one of his hands off his thighs, his fingers grabbing the cloth and pulling it away. Cerulean eyes opened, squinting against the small amount of light in the room. Rhett couldn't help but stare. Link’s eyes were gorgeous, especially when they were filled with lust and passion. He was quick to swoop down and kiss Link deeply, thrusting his tongue into his mouth.

Link moaned into Rhett’s mouth, pushing up into the kiss and grinding his hips down onto Rhett’s cock as best as he could.

“Daddy, I’m so close…!” he whimpered, arching his back and breaking away from their wet kiss. He closed his eyes, focusing on the feeling in his gut.

“I know, baby. I am too. Come on, baby, look at me,” Rhett panted, taking Link’s chin into his hand and facing their faces towards each other. Link was quick to open his eyes, pupils blown. “That’s it… cum for me, baby. Daddy wants to see you cumming for him.”

Link cried out as Rhett stared and gazed at him, emerald green eyes seemingly gazing into his soul. It was as if he was being watched by someone else. It was sinful, but it felt so good and it sent a delicious shock of pleasure straight to Link’s cock. The pressure was building up so much, and Link couldn't keep it under control any longer. He had to be a good boy and cum for his daddy, just as he wanted.

There was a moment of nothing before Link was yelling out, his hips spasming before he was cumming, his lips parting widely and his feet scraping against the bed. “Daddy!” he cried, covering his chest in his own spunk as he came and rode out his orgasm.

Rhett moaned as he saw his lover cumming underneath him. It was enough to tug his own orgasm out of him, slamming into Link’s sweet spot once more before he was coating his insides. His hips rocked on their own will, his lips parting as he moaned out Link’s name.

There were a few seconds of simultaneous panting between the two men before Rhett was the first to move. He slowly pulled himself out of Link’s relaxed body, kissing gently at Link’s cheek before he reached up to the headboard, undoing the handcuffs around his wrists.

Link’s hands immediately went down to hold onto Rhett’s broad shoulders, then his arms went around Rhett’s neck, hugging onto him tightly. Rhett gently pecked Link’s lips before he rolled themselves onto their sides, keeping Link close to him.

Link was quick to nuzzle against Rhett’s sweaty neck, closing his eyes before he hummed softly. “Why do you do these things to me? Now I have to deal with this new thing I’m into and I don’t know what to do with it,” he mumbled.

Rhett smirked, still a bit dizzy from his orgasm before he kissed Link’s forehead. “Don’t worry, baby. Daddy’s got you.”

**Author's Note:**

> # of 'daddys' mentioned: 62  
> # of 'babys' mentioned: 26  
> # of times this writer regretted their life choices: 1000000+


End file.
